


Is there something wrong

by Fallenstars2020



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, ENHYPEN, F/F, Heeseung is a sweetheart, Highschool AU, Jay is rich, Other, Social Pyramid, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstars2020/pseuds/Fallenstars2020
Summary: In Bundang high school, no one dares to mess with: Heeseung, the oldest, student council leader, straight-A student, and a martial arts expert;Jay, founder member and leader of the high school dance team, many people considered him as a bad boyJake, and a straight-A student, also an important member of the student council;Park Sunghoon half of the school has a crush on him, his visuals are breathtaking, however, he is also part of the dance team;Yang Jungwon, the most talented person in the school in martial arts, and an important member of the dance teamAnd the youngest Nishimura Riki or Ni-ki how his friends like to call him,  he has quickly established himself in the group despite having graduated as the youngest in middle school, Niki is a dance prodigy, however, he can't yet join the dance club officially because of his age, apart from that the other half of the school has a crush on him, which is amazing considering he is literally 14, he doesn't give that childish aura tho"And what is so great about these guys" asked  Sunoo"Are you serious!In an AU,  Sunoo is new but something fishy happening in the walls of the school, what could be possibly be happening.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

In Bundang high school, there were a group of popular boys no one dares to mess with them Heeseung, the oldest, student council leader, straight-A student and a martial arts expert; Jay, founder member and leader of the high school dance team, many people considered him the bad boy type; Jake bad boy, and a straight-A student, also an important member of the student council; Park Sunghoon half of the school has a crush on him, his visuals are breathtaking, however, he pays attention to few people, he is also part of the dance team; Yang Jungwon, the most talented person in the school in martial arts, and an important member of the dance team and the youngest Nishimura Riki or Ni-ki how his friends like to call him, he has quickly established himself in the group despite having graduated as the youngest in middleschool, Niki is a dance prodigy, however, he can't yet join the dance club officially because of his age, apart from that the other half of the school has a crush on him, which is amazing considering he is literally 14, he doesn't give that childish aura tho

"And what is so great about these guys" asked Sunoo

"Are you serious! They are like at the top of the social pyramid, ugh look I just don't want you to get into trouble things can get messy in this school, especially when there is money involved, just try not to mess with them ok?" Said Mark

Sunoo: "Fine, so much for being excited to make friends at this new school, you are making it look as if it was all a k-drama" 

Mark: You are funny, I am glad my cousin is coming with me to school today.

Sunoo: Yeah I can't believe I have moved to the city of my little cousin

Mark: Hey! you are only a week older than me!

Sunoo: Use honorifics!

Mark: Drop it.

The two cousins walked towards the school, it was very modern and seemed to have a lot of beautiful facilities, however, it gave a kind of a bad vibe, the big gates that seemed to isolate it did not help at all. When they arrived Mark had to type in the machine both his Sunoo's student numbers as the former did not know how to do it, they were pleasantly surprised they were in the same class. Second-year of Highschool class A. Mark typed something else in the machine and it printed a map and a few papers, Mark gave took a look at the map and later guided Sunoo to their new classroom, as he seemed to know the way.

Sunoo: Mark what are the other papers you are holding

Mark: Oh these! They are our schedules, the clubs available, and our classmates in each class.

Sunoo: Who are we going to be sharing a classroom with in the first hour?

Mark: We will be having chemistry with Yuna, Minjae, Seongmin, Doyoung .... Jungwon, Niki, and Sunghoon.

Sunoo: Oh well I will get to meet this social elite you don't seem to stop talking about

Mark: Seriously?

The boys walked into a big auditorium where there were a lot of kids still putting their stuff, the pair walked and sat in the left corner of the seats, next to Sunoo was a girl who seemed to be interested in having a conversation with Sunoo as soon as Mark left to go to the toilet.

Yuna: Hi! Are you new here? I haven't seen you before

Sunoo: Yeah I am new here, I have just transferred.

Yuna: Cool my name is Yuna and I am in secon-

Yuna didn't get to complete her sentence, instead, she shifted her gaze towards a group of 3 boys who had just entered the classroom. The 3 boys took their seats and after that everyone resumed their activities but started talking in a lower voice.

Sunoo: "What is up with them why did everyone just shut their mouths, when they came in?

Yuna: You don't know who they are? Oh right you are new sorry, I forgot, they are like the social elite of this school, and well I they are all extremely handsome, I can't believe I have a crush on someone younger than me. 

Sunoo: Oh so they are the guys my cousin was talking about. 

Yuna: Yeah I guess, by the way, you forgot to introduce yourself.

Sunoo: Oh yeah, I am Kim Sunoo and I am in second year too.

Yuna: Cool, we will be seeing each other more often then!

After that Mark returned and sat next to Sunoo greeting Yuna, Mark seemed like he wanted to have a word with Sunoo, but the class quickly started, when the teacher came in. After chemistry, they had Physics and then break time.

Sunoo Something came up said Mark as he checked his phone.

Mark: I will be leaving school early, but I guess you already know Yuna, she is a nice girl she will help you if you need help, here are the papers(the map, schedule, etc). Well bye, gotta go.

Mark fled the classroom quickly, when he turned around to search for Yuna he discovered she was already gone, what an unlucky day he thought to himself.

He walked around the school, it was so big, he purposely did not look at the map in order to get lost, missing class on his first day to see the school would be interesting. He walked by a lot of halls until he saw no one around, but then he heard some punching noises he ran towards the direction from where they were coming from, and he couldn't help but gasp when he saw a big muscular girl, punching a little boy. Sunoo's mind was conflicted, none of them could see him but he felt guilty. The girl was demanding the boy why hadn't he fulfilled his job, he kept calling him a coward and telling him he wouldn't be able to succeed like that, the girl finally knocked the boy. Sunoo gasped perhaps a little too loudly

Girl: Youu! You think you can spy on me like that!?

The girl started punching Sunoo, who quickly fell as he wasn't very strong, but suddenly after two punches, the punches stopped coming, another boy had come and seemed to have tackled the girl, the boy was considerably smaller than her, Sunoo had watched him do some impressive moves but he was unable to recognize him, he quickly lose conciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunoo was a good friend, no one could deny that, but in this school where everyone already seemed to know each other, he really wouldn't think he would ever get to make a difference. He woke up confused feeling dizzy, his body felt pain as he regained consciousness. He looked around, he was in the nurse's office, or what he assumed was the nurse's office, a tall nurse quickly entered the room.

Nurse: How are you feeling?

Sunoo; Like I have been hit by a truck, do you know what happened to me?

Nurse: Apparently you fell off the stairs, a nice boy brought you here, you should be going to your dorm early, I already identified you, you are Kim Sunoo, a new student here, I am sorry you will be missing the first day of classes but it is for the best. An email on your phone should tell you what is your room.

Sunoo's mind was fuzzy, but he could perfectly remember he didn't fell off the stairs, he had been beaten by someone, the nurse didn't seem to actually know what happened, so he solved to ask her who had brought him.

Nurse: I am sorry we have a privacy policy in this school, so I am afraid I can't do that, by the way, someone also brought your stuff here.

Sunoo sighed, what a weird school. He grabbed his things, and left the nurse's office after being checked, this time he actually followed the map, and ended up looking at a big modern building, he was amazed at how big the school was. He searched his room which was on the second floor, the room was pretty. It had a big window, and many luxurious gadgets, it was supposed to be a shared room but it seemed like a small house as it had its respective bedrooms, in a dorm, he was amazed, to say the least. He chooses the first bedroom, where he noticed his bags(of clothing) were already waiting for him. He decided to take a nap, as he still felt tired. 

time skip:

Mark: Wake up you sleepy head.

Sunoo was wakened up by the voice of his noisy cousin.

Sunoo: You are back!

Yep: By the way, where are your manners, you haven't introduced yourself to our roommate, meet Doyoung.

Doyoung: Hi

Doyoung was a male that was around his height, he was smiling but seemed to be very nice.

Sunoo: Hi nice to meet you, I am Kim Sunoo, and I guess I am your hyung.

Doyoung: Yep, that is a right guess, Mark has already introduced you to me while you were sleeping.

Mark: I hate to interrupt this moment but the reason we woke you up, is because it's dinner time, and I'm starving!

Sunoo: You brat! 

Sunoo punched Mark in a joking way, and everyone in the room started laughing.

young: Anyways we better keep going or else there won't be any food left.

Doyoung and Mark guided Sunoo to the cafeteria, they walked in a nice paved path, there was some grass around it was a pretty sight, in their way, a conversation arose.

Mark: SO what happened to you, you arrived early at the dorm, I found you sleeping while you were supposed to be in class.

Sunoo: Someone tried to beat me up.

Doyoung and Mark looked stunned.

Doyoung: Who? And what do you mean by "tried"?

Sunoo: I don't know who, it was a strong girl, I don't remember her face much either, the nurse didn't know what actually happened, she told me I fell off the stairs. By tried, I mean someone saved, me, which again I don't know who saved me, and again the nurse didn't want to tell me who brought me to her office.

mark: What did you do Sunoo?

Sunoo: Nothing I swear, I was just walking around and watched the girl punched someone until the other person fainted, then she saw me and went for me.

Doyoung: Too many girls could have done that truly, I would say almost everyone here is double-faced, you shouldn't really trust anyone.

Mark: Doyoung we are trusting you right now.

Doyoung: Consider me trustworthy and I will consider you trustworthy too.

They both laughed, they had known each other for quite some time.

Sunoo: You guys are freaking me out seriously, this school is starting to scare me! Why would you say almost everyone is double-faced, that is such a rude thing to say.

Doyoung: People run errands here if it is not for themselves is for their parents, most people here have either extremely rich parents, are extremely rich themselves, or just are smart enough to be here by a scholarship.

Sunoo: I don't remember my parents being rich,

Mark: Most things are kept secret in the business world, family ties are important around here, remember the boys I told you about before?

Sunoo: Ni-ki, Jungwon, Sunghoon, Jake, Jay, and Heeseung?

Mark: Yeah? Well it is supposed their parents own the richest business or something like that, like in the whole world, however as many things are anonymous in this school, people really walk on ice around each other, as some know information while others don't.

Doyoung: The fact that someone saved you and still decided to keep their identity to themselves is kind of amazing because it means he probably didn't just save you to make some kind of ties with you.

As Doyoung said this, they arrived at the cafeteria, if it could be called like that, because it was a huge buffet, with an enormous variety of food.

WOW! this place must cost a fortune!

Mark: It does cost a fortune.

They all sat together at one table. Everyone was sitting in groups, the tables were in some kind of room of their own, and looked very cool, there was a smart screen, it seemed like a small meeting room. The screen could only be looked at by those who were on the inside but everyone could still see what they were doing. There was a small sign that said: "Soundproof " which explained why everything was so quiet. Sunoo observed the distribution of the tables. Then he saw how a pair of guys were talking separated from the rest, and one had talked to another one bringing him to his cabinet.

Sunoo: What are they doing.

Mark who had watched the whole scene assemble answered

Mark: Probably a business meeting of some kind.

Sunoo: WHat?!?

Doyoung: Yeah people like to do them here, these cabinets look like small freaking business meeting rooms.

Sunoo: Anyways, let's go for some food.

They all stood up and went to serve themselves some food. While he was serving himself some dumplings, Yuna approached.

Yuna: Hey, are you ok? You didn't come to classes today after the break.

Sunoo: Hi, yeah someone beat m-.

Yuna put her hand on Sunoo's mouth.

Sunoo: Hey what was that for?

Yuna: You shouldn't be talking about that in public. Look here let's talk later! Bye, see you around Sunoo.

As she said that she handed him a small paper with a phone number written on it.

Sunoo looked dumbfounded, he finished to serve himself some food and then went to his table, where they started talking about what they had done on vacations.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake: I wonder what Jaeha is up to

Heeseung: Yeah me too, the world of business is rough isn't it. Such a shame we are dragged by our parents into this at such a young age. (He said as he ruffled NI-ki's hair).

Jungwon: I wish we had a normal childhood, teenage years, or whatever.

Sunghoon: Yeah, but we are stuck here, so we don't probably have time for complaining.

Jake: Jay did you find anything about Jaeha's company? 

Jay: Not yet, the database seems to be coded, apart from that it is linked to an anonymous distributer, I hate when they have extremely strong protection bases.

Ni-ki: let me try, send me the link, I have been working in a program for that, and I think it may work.

Ni-ki grabbed his laptop typed the link of Jay's data-base, entered the information.

Niki: These should be the four possible codes, also switch from AB-12 to TQ-48, apart from that, you are using the wrong variable in line 48.

Jay nodded and did as Ni-ki had told him

Jay: It worked! I will send someone to do a report on this, then we will know more about what is going on.

Sunghoon: I know I just said our roles are important, but what if we took some time out, and sneak out today. It has been a rough week in general even though classes have just started today, still, tomorrow is Saturday, and we can do our homework on Sunday.

Ni-ki: Yeah, I agree with Sunghoon, I also want to have some time to just forget about this whole thing. 

Heeseung: I am not sure if it is a good idea to do it right now

Niki: Heeseung hyung we can do what we did last time you can hack the system so our absence isn't noticed, plus if right now isn't the moment when will it be? If you don't do it I will get sick again.

Ni-ki did some doe eyes

Heeseung: Ok, tonight we will be hacking the system, let's go to our dorms, we get changed and after that, we leave.

Everyone cheers.

They finish eating and head straight towards their dorms, their dorms are on the last floor so it's a long way to go, but they can still use the elevator. When they arrive at their dorm, they quickly get changed into casual clothes, then Heeseung grabs his computer where he starts coding

Heeseung: Three, two, one... done

Everyone cheers

Jake: Where will we stay tonight, btw will we stay in Korea or you know to another country.

Jungwon: Personally I want to go to France, we've got practically 2 days.

Jay: Nah! Let's go to Hawaii. How about we vote those in favor of going to Hawaii raise their hands

Only Jay raises his hand

Jay: Seriously?

Jungwon laughs.

Jungwon: Those in favor of going to Paris, and stay at Le Ritz hotel

Everyone except Jay raises their hand.

Jungwon: Let's go on Ni-ki's jet. And Heeseung hyung since you are doing the reservations, please charge it on my bank account.

Heeseung; Ok, everyone get your things ready.

Everyone packed some bags, Ni-ki arranged for his jet to come to pick them tonight, Heeseung finished making the reservations, and finally, they were ready for leaving, they waited until 10 pm when everyone was supposed to be at their dorms to finally leave, then they quickly sneaked out.

Jake: Jungwonie hurry up.

Jungwon: I am hurrying up.

Heeseung: Stop doing so much noise!

Jake and Jungwon: We are not making noise!

They finally arrived at a metal door that seemed to be extremely protected, Ni-ki grabbed a special card from his pocket and used it to open the door.

A black limousine was waiting for them outside of the door, the driver helped them with their bags and all of them went inside of the Limo, excited for their trip.

They were so excited, they didn't notice a boy with foxy eyes looking at them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had finished eating the boys had gone to their dorm Mark had proposed they watch a movie and they had all agreed, in the middle of the movie, SUnoo decided he wanted some fresh air, so he said that he would be going to the toilet, instead of doing that, he carefully left the room unnoticed and started to look around. He heard the sound of people talking, he then saw the 6 he had been warned not to mess with, they seemed to be sneaking out of the school with their bags, Sunoo followed them and confirmed his suspicions. The boys were leaving the school in a black limo, they were laughing.

"Is that even allowed?" He wondered.

The door closed and he just stayed there, processing what he had just witnessed.

???: Student identified. Kim Sunoo from second-year return to your room or you will be punished

SUnoo turned around a small robot was talking to him

SUnoo: but what about them, they just left the school.

Robot: I haven't detected anyone leaving the school. Kim Sunoo please return to your room or you will be punished. 

Sunoo quickly headed to his room and when he arrived he noticed that Mark and Doyoung were too concentrated in the movie to notice he had left. They should have told him it was forbidden to leave the dorms after 10.

SUnoo: Good night guys I am going to sleep!

Doyoung & Mark: Good night Sunoo!

Sunoo slept thinking about what he had just witnessed, he would ask about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you are enjoying my story so far it has been fun to write, I have some things planned, I hope you will like them.
> 
> Stay safe & take care!
> 
> Saranheyo :)


	3. Chapter 3

When Sunoo was attempting to sleep, his phone suddenly beeped, channeling his attention towards it. Who may be messaging him right now? Answering this message he was hoping to ease their troubled mind. The message ended up being from Yuna, who had taken her time to answer his message.

-Hi Sunoo

\- Sorry for cutting what you were going to say today, I just didn't want to talk about it there,

\- Do you mind still telling me what happened to you?

\- I am curious.

\- Well someone attempted to beat up.

\- What do you mean attempted? Did you fight back?

\- No! Someone saved, but I wasn't able to see who it was.

\- Do you know at least who attempted to beat you up?

\- No, I do not know either, also the school privacy system sucks.

\- Sunoo, Sunoo, what could you have done to piss someone just on the same day you arrive at school.

\- I just saw the girl beating up someone.

\- Oh so it was a girl, and she was in the middle of beating someone. That is interesting to know

\- Wdym?

\- Rumor says it you know bully people, use them send them tasks or something like that to stay at the top.

\- Talking about them, I just saw them leaving the school in a Limo.

\- You must have been dreaming, the school has an amazing protection system no student has been able to flee the school in years.

\- Well, I wasn't dreaming when I saw that Limo

\- Have some sleep Oppa, goodnight

\- Goodnight Yuna.

After his conversation with Yuna, he was sleepy, not that he hadn't been before it, he guessed it was mostly because of all the things he had experienced that day, this school sure was a thing wasn't it? He just resolved that if he went to sleep he would know more tomorrow. Also how weird is it that classes start on a Friday here?

The next morning he woke up at 8 o'clock to find out his roommates had stayed up till midnight. or that was a panel in the room said. Which apparently was tracking their schedules? How creepy, Yuna had been right about the security of this school's. Thinking about Yuna she had sent him some messages.

You were right!

About what? I am always right 

:)

-_-

ABout them leaving the school, turns out a friend of a friend even has a picture of them, he said he will send them to me. BTW do you think this has to do anything with you know what

See I told you, but...I don't know what you are talking about by "I know what".

Forget it let's meet at breakfast I'll send you a message when we enter a cabinet together, a friend will come too, the friend, who had a friend.

Ok, ok, I am guessing there is more you want to tell, but I am warning you, I will be taking my time, my roommates are sleepy.

Don't worry, about it see you!

Yuna was a cool friend, Mark hadn't lied when he said she was very nice. Sunoo was curious and wanted to know what was up, so he just wanted to have breakfast right now. Waking up his roommates would surely be a hard task though. 

\-----------

In the end, it didn't take him so much time to wake up his roommates, he just jumped on top of them and well that seemed to work well enough for him. 

Sunoo: guys wanna know what happened last night when both of you were too busy playing videogames to notice me?

Doyoung and Mark: What?

Sunoo: I saw the "top guys" leaving the school in a limo.

Mark & Doyoung laughed. 

Mark: Sunoo hyung there is no way they could have fled, the school is extremely protected, I think not even them would be able to flee it.

Doyoung: Yeah

Sunoo: Well, I saw them, and you know what? While talking with Yuna, she said she had a friend who had seen them.

Doyoung: They really do control the school then. Btw if you plan on accusing them, I don't think you should do it, messing with them equals trouble.

Sunoo; Who said I was going to accuse them, I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't crazy when I saw them leave, plus now, Yuna said she would explain some things to me.

Mark: Oh well, anyways let's change of topic this is getting too serious. What should we......

The group of friends continued to talk until they arrived at the same place they had gone for dinner last night. Sunoo would never stop getting amazed by how much food there was. He was serving himself some pancakes when Yuna appeared.

Sunoo: Hi Yuna

Yuna: Hi Sunoo, when you finish serving yourself some breakfast come to cabinet 34 I will be waiting for you there.

After that Yuna went to the bread section to get some toast. Sunoo sighed, his mind wasn't as troubled as yesterday, but he had a bad feeling about this meeting. He finished serving himself pancakes, then went for some fruits, and finally headed himself to cabinet 34, were he found Yuna eating breakfast with another guy.

Sunoo: Hi, I'm Kim Sunoo from third-year.

???: Oh right, sorry I am Huening Kai from 4th-year, nice to meet you.

Yuna: Kai, show him the pic.

Huening Kai takes out his phone and shows him a picture. In the picture had been taken in what looked like a fancy restaurant, there were people crowding someone, and well a few guys he could recognize as Heeseung, Jay, Sunghoon, and Jungwon attempting to push the people attempting to crowd the person in the middle seemed to be comforted by someone sunoo assumed was Jake?

Wow, they are in big trouble, there's a crowd around them, but as he observed the image he gasped, perhaps he was a little overdramatic by gasping, because it shouldn't have been a big deal, but still, reacting intensely is something he always does, so it shouldn't have been a surprise. But still, memories of the past day came flooding, so, it was him. He wondered why.

"So yeah you were right they went out, you took a lot of time recognizing them though."

" It is not that I took my time, it is just I have just realized something while looking at the picture"

\--------------------------

The limo was spacious, and there were a lot of snacks.

" Tysm heeseungie hyung" said Jungwon as he hugged the older

"No problem, I think we all needed to relax"

"Says the guy who we had to beg to go out" Jay smirked after addressing Heeseung 

Ni-ki: Let's watch a movie!

Sunghoon: Yes, but any ideas on what should we watch?

Jake: Not sure, but not what sunghoon picked last time, the movie was so boring, like seriously who made it.

Sunghoon: Hey! It is called good taste in movies and it seems you don't have it.

They ended up arguing about what movie to watch for a long time, the younger ones fell asleep.

"Shhh, the babies are sleeping," said jay

Heeseung and the 02 liners looked at the other side of the limo and saw that effectively Ni-ki and Jungwon were sleeping. 

Jake: They are so cute aren't they?

Heeseung: Yeah, I wish they could just have fun, they are still kids, yet they have to deal with this cruel world."

They ended up cuddling with the younger ones until they arrived to their destination. When they arrived they didn't have the heart to wake them up so they ended up carrying them. They boarded with no problem. Their trip was going to be registered but it was going to be in a private file, so they wouldn't have to deal with people finding out. Their parents didn't seem to care much either, they were busy and were only complacent with their sons when they were helpful with the business. In the jet, they settled the younger ones in their rooms, and then they themselves went to sleep too, as it was pretty late.

Time skip.

He woke up coughing his airways were very constricted, he hadn't been breathing normally before but hadn't paid much attention to that. he searched in his bag for his inhaler, but as he searched and didn't find it, He started panicking.

" Hey are you ok?"

Jungwon looked at him, then understood. He instructed ni-ki to sit down, as he searched for the inhaler, he hurried, and gave it to him, ni-ki quickly applied it. And after using his inhaler he was feeling better. Jungwon brought a glass of water. After drinking it Ni-ki hugged Jungwon.

"Let's go back to sleep"

Ni-ki nodded. They both went to sleep.

Jay and Heeseung room:

Jay had gone to sleep a while ago, but Heeseung was still awake, he had finished the student council papers, but he hadn't sorted through some numbers and documents yet, he was exhausted. He was only 18, turning of age next year, yet he still had many responsibilities and added even more with school stuff. As he sorted through some papers, he felt a hand on his back.

"Heeseung, I thought you would be going to sleep, it's too late we will be waking up early tomorrow when we arrive"

"Jay, I still haven't finished"

"Heeseung you should drop some of your responsibilities, we get really worried about you. You haven't been sleeping much lately. Tomorrow I can help you, but please go to sleep Heeseung"

Heeseung hugged the younger

"I am sorry for worrying you guys"

Jay: It's ok

Heeseung went to his bed and then realized Jay wasn't going back to his. He looked at him intrigued.

Jay: Oh it's ok. I woke up to use the toilet.

They both laughed and eventually went to sleep.

Jake & Sunghoon room.

"I should edit this pic, we will have a good time laughing with the others"

"Yeah, Anyway, it Is late. Let's go to sleep. I bet you early in the morning, Jungwon and Ni-ki are going to come to wake us up."

"Yeah, I bet."

They went to their beds when suddenly one of them spoke, turning the happy atmosphere into a gloomier one.

"Sunghoon-ah, ever feel like you are not enough?"

"What do you mean?"

" I don't know, it is just, ugh, I always feel I am behind you guys, in almost everything, like I feel like everyone else, but I have something that they excel at more than the others, and I frequently require help with numbers and all that stuff. I don't know. Sometimes I just feel like I am less."

"Jake, all of us, are special, you included, you may think you don't excel in anything, but who is the ones who always talk with others when we are settling a deal. It's always either you or Heeseung, and personally, I believe you do it better. Hyung scares them. Apart from that, you are always there when we are feeling down; jake, I would be dead if you weren't here with us. If you ever feel like less, just remind yourself of all things you do every day; you are worth so much more than what you give yourself credit for."

Jake blushed

Jake: Thanks, sunghoon.

The lights turned off and they went to sleep.

\--------------------------

Jungwon woke up, he was usually the first one up; he changed the luminance of the room, in order to wake up Ni-ki.

"Ni-ki wake up, we will be arriving in an hour"

Ni-ki was normally a deep sleeper, but Jungwon never had trouble waking him up. Jungwon was tickling Niki

"I'm up!"

"Yey"

"Unluckily, I have some paperwork to go through, ugh why is life so cruel"

" Well, good luck; anyways, I will be waking up the rest"

Ni-ki opened his computer and started finishing some graphs, he had been working on the day before, he wanted to work on his coding but he knew he had chores he had to finish.

Jungwon was the one with the least paperwork; he thought he was kind of lucky for that. He went to Sunghoon's and Jake's room first. When he entered he laughed at the cute sight, Jake and Jungwon had fallen sleep hugging each other, Jungwon chuckled, he was planning to wake them up but preferred not to.

Later he went to Heeseung's And Jay's room. When he entered, he saw there was a cup of coffee on Heeseung's desk; it didn't take much time for jungwon to realize that Heeseung had stayed until late hours to finish his work. He sighed. He went to Jay's bed and attempted to wake him up.

"Hyung wake up, we will be arriving in an hour"

Jay smiled, he enjoyed being woken up by the younger, he was full of energy and usually had a happy aura; that was what Jay liked about Jungwon the most.

"I'm up Jungwonie. "

"Yey"

"Since Heeseung hasn't woken up yet, and his papers are still in disorder, let's give him a hand so that we can leave quickly when we arrive"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for taking my time to update. I hope you are enjoying the story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so thx for reading this first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, what would you like to see in this story


End file.
